


5 Times Bucky's Friends Heard About Stevie and 1 Time They Met Him

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Bucky's friends in the Army think he's got a firecracker of a girlfriend waiting on him back home + the time they actually meet 'Stevie' and realize how wrong they were</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Bucky's Friends Heard About Stevie and 1 Time They Met Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [五次Bucky的朋友听他说起Stevie，一次他们终于见到他了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201970) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять раз, когда друзья Баки слышали о Стиви, и один раз, когда они с ним познакомились](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607930) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



> This is based off of [this tumblr post](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/post/112275889535/okay-but-an-au-where-buckys-in-the-military-and)
> 
> I just wrote it really quick in the past hour and a half because I felt compelled.

1.

Clint walked over to where Wilson and Bishop were rolling their eyes. “What’s up?”

“Barnes is off on another tangent about his girl back home,” Wilson said, offering Clint a soda out of the cooler at their feet. Clint looked out at where Barnes was throwing a football back and forth with one of the new privates, clearly extolling the virtues of his girlfriend.

Bishop shook her head. “This girl must have tits the size of my head and an ass like a Victoria secret model.”

Clint wiggled his eyebrows. “Watch this.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “HEY, BARNES!” Barnes turned and he nudged Bishop. “Tell ‘er about Stevie’s hands!”

Barnes lit up like it was Christmas and nodded emphatically as he turned back to the girl he was throwing a ball with and began to get a dreamy look in his eyes and gesture to his hands. Wilson snorted, shaking his head. “Pathetic, man.”

Clint shrugged. “Eh, if I had a girl back home as ‘perfect’ as she seems to be, I’d be crazy for her, too.”

Bishop snorted and slapped Wilson’s arm. “HA! Barton with a girl! That’s hilarious.”

Clint rolled his eyes, ignoring them to look back at the way Barnes was smiling while thinking about his girl back home.

~

2.

Sam looked over at Barnes as he flopped back on his bunk and smiled sadly at the letter in his hands. He kicked Barton’s bunk and Barton sat up. He nodded and Barton looked over. Barton raised an eyebrow and spun to sit on the edge of the bed. “What’s up, Barnes?” he asked.

Barnes looked up in surprise, then glanced back at his letter. “Oh. Just a letter from Stevie.” He shook his head, sighing as he folded it up and put it back in the envelope. “Punk’s sick again. Going on about how the coughing’s worse than ever this time.” He sighed, putting his hands behind his head. “Stevie gets sick a lot. Bad immune system. Been that way since we were kids,” he said, looking worried. “Just kills me to know how rough it gets when there’s nobody around to help out.”

Barton cringed. “Aw that sucks. Stevie doesn’t have anybody to stay with? Family or nothin’?”

“Nope. Poor thing’s ma died not long after we graduated high school.” Barnes sat up, leaning against the wall behind his bunk. “We moved in together so I could help out whenever I was home. I was already in the Army by the time we moved in together, so I was in and out of training and duty, then deployment, but Stevie gets my pay to help out since working at an art store doesn’t pay much and volunteering at the VA doesn’t pay anything.” He smiled distantly, looking over at the box of envelopes. “It’s okay though. I’ll be home soon enough. I just hope Stevie’s not too sick to get on Skype Thursday. Haven’t seen that gorgeous face in two weeks.”

Sam chuckled. “We can tell. Your descriptors get more dramatic the longer you go between Skype sessions. Goes from ‘sweet face’ to ‘gorgeous’ to ‘most beautiful miracle of nature’,” he teased and Barnes rolled his eyes as he stood up and stretched.

“Yeah well, if you’d seen Stevie’s face, you’d know what I mean, now wouldn’t you?”

Sam and Barton exchanged dramatic sighs as Barnes left to go find something to eat, laughing when he was gone.

~

3.

Kate jumped in surprise when Barnes burst out of the rec center, hitting her in the back with the door in the process, and just stalked off, shaking with rage. “What the hell?!” she asked jumping up to follow him. “You hit me with the goddamn door!

He slowed down and took a deep breath, letting it out again. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Bishop,” he groaned, turning back to her. “I shouldn’t take it out on the door anyways. I’m real sorry you got hit by it,” he said sincerely.

She raised an eyebrow. “What the hell upset you so bad?”

Barnes growled - _actually growled_ \- and clenched his fists at his sides. “Some loud mouth piece of shit fucking kicked the shit out of Stevie, and on top of that, that dumb ass didn’t even go to the fuckin’ doctor because we can’t really afford it, and now the stupid punk has a broken finger and had the damn neighbor set it and wrap it.”

Kate’s jaw dropped. “Someone attacked Stevie?!”

“Well that part’s not new,” Barnes said and Kate stared in shock. Barnes shrugged. “Stevie gets in fights. Skinny as hell, but can’t stand backing down when somebody runs their mouth, you know?” He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I just wish that dumbass my poor, stupid self fell in love with was more careful and would go to a damn clinic or something. I keep saying ‘Stevie, we can cover it later’ but no! Too damn proud to risk the debt if it’s nothing too serious.”

“That’s dumb as shit,” she said bluntly, not caring if Barnes thought she thought his girlfriend was insane, and Barnes barked out a harsh laugh.

“Oh trust me, I know.”

~

4\. 

Clint woke up to the sound of hushed talking outside the door and groaned. He got up and shuffled to the door to tell whoever it was to shut it, but when he looked through the gap, he saw Barnes out there with the satellite phone. He frowned and started to open the door to see if everything was okay, only to stop when he heard what Barnes was saying.

“Stevie, I know, Sweetheart.” Barnes looked pale. “I know. I promise I know. Look, we’ll figure something out. Getting fired is a setback, but you’ll be okay.” He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes shut while the person on the other end talked. “Please don’t do that. If you think it’s pneumonia, do not fucking sit at home, okay? Go to the damn hospital- No! Baby, please. I can hear you breathing hard from here! Go to the hospital.”

Clint watched worriedly as Barnes swallowed visibly and, when he looked up at the ceiling, there were tears in his eyes. “Please. Don’t do this to me, Stevie,” he asked in a shaky tone. “If you die on me, especially when I’m over here, I won’t ever forgive you. Go to my mother if nothing else. Please don’t risk it. I can’t lose you,” he croaked out. “All this shit, all this fucking bullshit of a war, ain’t none of it what we planned on, and I know I’m not there as much as I should be, but I’m so close to being home. I’m coming home and I’m done with this shit. I’m- I’m coming home and starting that base job soon and I don’t want to come home to nothing, Stevie.” He whimpered her name and Clint’s chest tightened. “I love you, okay? We’ll do something when I get home. I’ll find a way to make sure we can cover the medical bills. Just go to the hospital and call my ma if you need help getting there.” 

Clint started to back away, deciding he’d eavesdropped enough, only to feel like an extra kick to the throat when he heard Barnes whispering, “I need you, okay? I’ve loved you two-thirds of my life and I plan on lovin’ you the rest of it, so you gotta be there when I get home.”

When Clint heard Barnes come in later, he was still sniffling.

~

5.

Sam was cleaning his gun when Barnes plopped down at the table with a panicked look. “Wilson, are you married?”

Sam scoffed. “Hell no.”

Barnes looked around at the others. “Romanov!” he called and the scary redhead from the returning patrol looked his way. “You married?”

She snorted. “Hell no.” She walked over, bypassing Sam to flop down beside Barton, turning to put her boots in his lap. “Why, you offering?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Barton snorted. “You married. Good one, Nat,” he said, and Sam glanced at Bishop in surprise, but she just shrugged at him.

Barnes groaned. “How do you ask somebody to marry you?” he asked them all, looking hopeless. “I’ve asked everybody I know and none of them can help. Even the married ones are like ‘haha sucker!’ and go on!”

“You gonna ask Stevie to marry you?” Sam asked and Barnes let his head drop to the table.

“Was gonna,” he grumbled against the surface. He lifted his head, looking at Barton. “You heard me the other night,” he said and Sam looked at Barton’s deer-in-the-headlights look questioningly. 

“Shit, man, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you saw me and I didn’t wanna embarrass you or pry-“

“No, no, it’s cool,” Barnes said, waving a hand. “Stevie got fired cause the dumb shit got bronchitis and couldn’t even breathe on top of the asthma – not pneumonia thankfully – and between freaking out about not being able to afford to live on just my pay and the fact I’ve got to find a way to get that skinny little illness-magnet some health insurance, I figure the best thing to do is get married.”

Sam chuckled. “Military spouse benefits do come with a nice insurance package and housing allowance off base,” he agreed and Barnes nodded.

“Exactly my thought.”

“Why aren’t you already married?” Bishop asked curiously. “You talk about Stevie like the star in your sky or some sappy shit. How long you been together? Years?”

Clint laughed suddenly. “Dude, he said ‘I’ve loved you two-thirds of my life’ on the phone.”

Bucky nodded. “Met Stevie as kids. Fell in love with that smart mouth and gorgeous smile when I was about eleven or twelve. Before I even knew what it was, really. We’ve been together since high school. Been living together about ten years, give or take.”

Bishop rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’d say marriage is a good idea, you dumbass. Can’t believe it took you this long to think of it.”

“I guess.” He made a face. “Just didn’t seem necessary, you know? We never really talked about kids or anything, so I don’t think that’s something for us, and besides stuff for getting kids and making that easier to deal with, marriage’s just a piece of paper, really. I don’t need something to tell me I love that gorgeous little thing with all my heart,” he said with a sappy smile.

Romanov scoffed. “You need to marry this person as soon as you get home, you dumbass.”

Barnes lit up. “Oh yeah, I never told you about, Stevie, did I?!” Sam, Barton, and Bishop all groaned dramatically as he hopped up and dragged Romanov off with him, already going off about how awesome his girlfriend was and how perfect her face was.

~

+1

As soon as the plane landed in DC and they all got their bags, Bishop, Wilson, and Barton all walked a few steps behind Bucky, laughing at the way he was rushing through getting his shit so he could get to the waiting area. Instead of wait for him to take the civilian flight back to New York, Steve had come down to meet him on the tarmac with a lot of the other families in DC. 

As soon as they got around the fence to the area cordoned off for families, Bucky spotted one familiar blonde head right near the fence. His heart leapt into his throat and it took all he had to keep from breaking into a run. Fear of his friends laughing at him forever was enough to keep him down to a fast walk. 

When Steve spotted him, though, he pretty much forgot all pride and dropped his shit, shrugging off his pack so he could duck under the rope for the roped off area that separated him from Steve. “God, Stevie,” he sighed in relief as Steve slammed into him.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” he laughed hysterically, arms tight around Bucky’s neck. He didn’t even complain when Bucky tightened his hold around his waist and picked him up, holding him with one arm around his back and the other clutching at the back of his head while Steve’s toes skimmed the ground. “I missed you.”

“I missed you so much, Steve,” Bucky choked out, face pressed into Steve’s neck. “I’m so glad you were well enough to make it, Baby.”

Steve barked out a rough laugh, tiny body shaking with emotions in his arms. “I’d have made it if I had to do it in a wheelchair with an IV, Jerk.” He pulled back and Bucky let him back down onto his feet. Steve was positively glowing as he smiled at Bucky, eyes searching his face. “God, I _missed you_.”

Bucky nodded, swallowing hard. “I missed you so much.” He cupped Steve’s face in his hand, sighing as he leaned closer. “I love you, Punk,” he breathed in the space it took to press his lips to Steve’s. He didn’t care what any of the other families thought. Steve clearly didn’t either because he sighed happily as he returned the kiss. It was all Bucky could do not to make an entirely inappropriate noise at the way Steve’s teeth caught on his lip as he pulled back, only to have Bucky follow him, not letting up.

“Uh, hold up.” Bucky broke the kiss when he heard Barton right beside them. He looked over, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks. Barton was staring between him ant Steve in confusion. “Uh, that’s a dude,” he said and Bucky glanced at Steve, who raised an eyebrow challengingly.

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” he asked petulantly and Bucky felt stupid at the way it made his insides twist, happy to hear Steve being a smartass again.

Barton held up his hands. “Whoa, no, none of that,” he said, glancing at the others, who had wandered over. “Am I the only one that didn’t know Stevie was a he?” he asked, frowning.

Wilson shook his head, eyebrow raised. “Hell no. What the hell, Barnes? I thought you had a girlfriend. Who’s this?”

Bucky frowned. “Uh, Stevie. The one I talk about all the time?”

Bishop narrowed her eyes. “Stevie with the tiny waist, perky ass, and most gorgeous lips in the world is a dude?”

Steve blushed, giving Bucky a look. “Buck!” he hissed and Bucky smirked at him.

“You do have an excellent ass and the prettiest lips ever, Baby,” he purred, pecking Steve’s lips with a smack. “His name’s Steve, didn’t that tip you off?” he asked incredulously.

“No, you always said ‘Stevie’,” Bishop said. “We figured it was short for like Stephanie or something!”

“Nope, Steven Grant Rogers,” Steve said, holding out a hand to shake hers. “Not a girl,” he said, smiling cheekily.

Bucky laughed. “Wow, did I really never manage to say ‘Steve’? Or ‘him’?” he asked and Barton gave him a wide eyed look.

“Dude, you literally call ‘em ‘that punk’ or ‘that dumbass’ or ‘that little shit’,” he said, slowly coming to a realization. “Wooooow. I’ve spent a year living in the same room as you and didn’t even know you were gay, too. What the hell?” he asked, and Wilson laughed.

“Yo, what the hell do you mean ‘too’?” he asked, looking at him. “You tellin’ me I was the only straight guy in our room?”

Barton shrugged. “Yeah, well, my husband is classified information. I can’t talk about dating anybody or being married to anybody unless I make something up. You shouldn’t even know I have a husband, but I felt the need just now to let you know there is a husband out there.”

“No shit?!” Bishop asked in surprise. “You’re _married_?”

Bucky glared. “Heeeyyy, you lied and said you weren’t!”

“I lied about him a lot,” Barton said with a grin. “Sorry I couldn’t help you, dude. I can’t give you any details of how I got engaged, not even whether or not I asked him. Giving you advice would be breaking some classified shit.”

Steve stilled, glancing at Bucky with wide eyes. “What does he mean ‘advice’?” he asked, and Bucky froze. Steve narrowed his eyes. “Barnes, are you planning on proposing to me?” he demanded and Bucky smiled sheepishly.

“Um, sooo Stevie, there’s something I wanted to ask you-“

“If you spent money on a ring, I’m making you walk to the train station,” Steve said flatly and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“No, I hadn’t gotten around to that, but thanks for pissing on my romantic streak-“

“You better not dare waste money on a fuckin’ ring just to ask me to do the shit I already do, Jerk,” Steve argued. “If you wanna get married, just say it. We’ll sign some damn papers and be done with it-“

“Yes, Steve. Yes I wanna get married, that good enough?” Bucky asked and Steve smiled suddenly.

“Yep, sounds good, you get to tell your mother,” he said, then stood on his toes to peck Bucky’s lips. “But I’m not changing my last name,” he warned Bucky and Bucky grinned.

“Yeah, well, I’m not changing mine, either. We can be all modern, cause ‘Bucky Rogers’ sounds dumb as hell. I love you, but I don’t love you that much,” he said and Steve gave him a knowing look.

“Yes you do, if I wanted you to change your name, you would in a heartbeat,” he accused, tightening his hold around Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky ducked his head and nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, I really would,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed you, Punk,” he said softly and Steve grinned, looking from one eye to the other.

“Same here, Buck. Same here.”


End file.
